lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Bah Peep
Little Bah Peep started off originally as part of the Fairytales Minis and was based off the storybook character, Little Bo Peep. In 2013, she was released as a standard full size doll. Personality Little Bah Peep loves animals more than anything and loves to play follow the leader with them. However, she's really forgetful so she has trouble remembering where she put something or finding things in general. Whenever she loses something she gets very upset... unfortunately, this happens a lot! Appearance Original (Mini Form) Little Bah Peep is a fair skinned Lalaloopsy with black button eyes and pale pink cheeks. She has very bright yellow hair with straight cut curved bangs and very small curls above her cheeks and a pale blue bonnet. Little Bah Peep's outfit consists of a very pale blue dress with puffed sleeves and a silk pink bow at her neck. The entire blue areas of the dress have tiny white ruffle trim to match her bonnet. Underneath the blue is a light pink skirt with tiny details in the form of holes going around each "petal" of the skirt. Her shoes are white with pale blue markings. 'Revised Look (Large Form) ' Full Sized Little Bah Peep is peach skinned with cool pink cheeks. Her hair is custard-yellow, paler than the mini's hair. It is in ringlets, pulled back with two pink bows and topped with a lace trimmed bonnet. Her dress is updated slightly. It has a periwinkle polka dot top trimmed with white lace over a dusky pink eyelet lace skirt. It no longer has a lace up bodice. Her bloomers are pink and white gingham trimmed with lace, and her boots are blue and white. The large doll does not have gloves. Pet Little Bah Peep has two pets: a gray sheep and a white sheep. Both of them have pink skin and black normal button eyes. The white sheep has a blue leash around her neck and both of them are on a small blue cart like piece.The cart pieces can be attached to pull them together. As a full size, Little Bah Peep has a single, pure white fluffy sheep with black eyes and pink cheeks. Home Little Bah Peep's home is not depicted on any of her packaging. However, the green hills where her sheep roam are shown decorated with pink picket fences and tall pink shepherd's canes. Merchandise *Little Bah Peep mini (Series 7) *Full Size doll Trivia *Little Bah Peep's birthday is the same as Cherry Crisp Crust's. *Mini Little Bah Peep comes with two pets instead of one. *She shares her head mold with Sprouts Sunshine. *She was mentioned in "In A Jam" *In the TV series the gray sheep has glasses. *Her first episode appearance was in "The Big Sheep Sleep". *She has a close friendship with Pillow Featherbed. *So far recorded, Little Bah has 229 sheep. *She has two seperate hairstyles, like Sherri Charades Gallery Little Bah Peep FS Box.jpg Little Bah Peep Box.jpg little bah peep fs doll.jpg Little Bah Peep.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Fairytale Edition Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Hairstyle: Short Bangs Category:Interest: Fantasy Category:Skin Tone: Fair Category:Birthday: February Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:In the Show Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back